fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie/Tyler sam w G-Tech'u
Dziesiąty odcinek serii Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie. Opis i bohaterowie |-|Informacja= Ten element strony może zawierać spoilery. |-|Opis i bohaterowie= Opis Dzień przed Wigilią Świąt Bożego Narodzenia Zack omyłkowo zamyka Tyler'a w G-Tech'u. Chłopak, z początku zadowolony faktem, że spędzi święta z dala od denerwującej rodziny, wkrótce odkrywa, że do budynku włamać się chcą trzy osoby. Postanawia wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i zastawić na nich pułapki. Bohaterowie *Tyler Flynn; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Moranica Davenport; *Zack Davenport; *Ocean Davenport; *Cooper Davenport; *Melania Trump; *James; *Garett; *Radolf; *Brandon Flynn; *Izabela Flynn; *Ochroniarze; *Dzieci; *Jayden Van Stomm; *Tiffany Fletcher; *Ivy Tjinder; *Summer Tjinder; *Ferb Fletcher; *Fretka Flynn; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht; *Claire Fletcher; *Marcus MacMandy; *Policjanci; *Szatan Fabuła Część 1 - Waller! - Jestem! - Winter! - Jestem! - No to wszyscy są. - Ale mnie sor jeszcze nie przeczytał. - A jak ty się nazywasz? - Tyler Flynn. Sor zawsze zapomina mnie przeczytać. I zawsze sor zapomina, jak się nazywam. To była ostatnia lekcja w G-Tech'u przed świętami. Już jutro była Wigilia. Uczniowie nie myśleli o tym, co się dzieje na lekcjach. Wszyscy myśleli o świętach - jedni cieszyli się, że w końcu będą mogli skosztować karpia, a drudzy - że w końcu będą mogli wykąpać się bez pływającej wokół nich ryby. Nauczyciele też już nie byli chętni do prowadzenia lekcji. Większość zajęć przebiegała po prostu na luzie. Ostatni dzwonek wywołał w uczniach niepowstrzymaną falę radości. Wszyscy gwałtownie wybiegli z klasy oprócz Tylera, którego sznurówka z niewiadomych przyczyn oplatała nóżkę biurka. Chłopak pomyślał, że to żart kogoś z klasy. Przykucnął więc i przystąpił do rozwiązywania buta. Szło mu to opornie, gdyż nie wiedział, za co ma pociągnąć. Gdy po minucie osiągnął sukces, wstał. W klasie nie było nikogo. W jego głowie pojawiły się te wszystkie historie o uczniach zamkniętych w salach lekcyjnych, dlatego z przerażeniem rzucił się w kierunku drzwi. Po drodze, potknął się o sznurówkę, po czym z impetem upadł na podłogę. Tyler wstał, a następnie schylił się, by zawiązać buta. Niestety, nie potrafił tego zrobić - przed wyjściem do szkoły zawsze robiła to za niego mama. Próbował z minutę, po czym zdenerwowany zrzucił oba buty i do drzwi podszedł boso. Ku jego zdziwieniu, były otwarte. Jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło go to, że w kolejnych pomieszczeniach też było pusto. Korytarz, świetlica, inne sale lekcyjne... Nawet po zapukaniu do pokojów internatu, nikt nie otwierał. - Dziwne... - szepnął sam do siebie. Oprócz mieszkania w G-Tech'u, Davenportowie mieli własną rezydencję na wzgórzu nieopodal Danville. Był to ogromny dom, który miał między innymi własny basen, spa, pole namiotowe, dwanaście restauracji i kosmodrom. Zoltan, Moranica, Zack, Cooper i Ocean siedzieli w salonie i obserwowali, jak służba przygotowuje stół do jutrzejszej Wigilii. Jak co roku, zasiadało przy nim 6 osób, choć nakryć było 7 - dodatkowo była tam też Claire oraz tradycyjnie jedno miejsce dla niespodziewanego gościa. Rodzina od strony Zoltana nigdy nie przyjeżdżała, a o rodzinie od strony Moranici sama rudowłosa nigdy nawet nie wspominała. - Mógłbym zaprosić Karinę? - nagle zapytał Cooper. - Eee... - jęknął Zoltan. Nie był pozytywnie nastawiony do tego pomysłu - Po co? - No wiesz, za miesiąc poród, nasza rodzina powiększy się o jedną osobę. Wypadałoby, żeby Karina spędziła z nami więcej czasu, zwłaszcza, że do tej pory była u nas tylko na jednej kolacji. No i żeby poznała mamę od jakiejkolwiek lepszej strony. Bo to, co mama robi w szkole, to dramat. - Po prostu przygotowuję się do roli teściowej. - Ale to nie powód, by przyczepiać plecaki odrzutowe do jej wózka i potem organizować wyścigi z dronami nad Wielkim Kanionem! - No co... przynajmniej zobaczyła trochę świata. Ale ostatnio byłam dla niej miła! - Miła? - spytał ironicznie. Karina podjeżdżała swoim wózkiem do wejścia do szkoły. Znajdowało się ono na lekkim wzniesieniu, na które niepełnosprawna mogła wjechać tylko po specjalnej rampie. Karina właśnie do niej podjeżdżała, jednak nie trafiła dobrze i uderzyła kołem w balustradę. ''- Ej, ty, bez nóg! - krzyknęła nagle Moranica zmierzająca do szkoły - Ty jesteś niepełnosprawna, to ci pomogę!'' Karina raptownie popłakała się, po czym szybko odjechała z tego miejsca. - No to ją zaproś... - westchnął Zoltan. - Co to ma być?! Czemu ja nie mogę nikogo zaprosić? - odezwał się z pretensjami Zack. - Ech, no dobrze, ale tylko jedną osobę. Cały kompleks budynków otoczony był wysokim płotem, nad którym rozciągał się drut kolczasty. Samo dotknięcie ogrodzenia powodowało silne porażenie prądem. Jednak to nie było wszystko - byli jeszcze ochroniarze po pachy uzbrojeni w różne blastery. Przed każdym wejściem głównym do każdego z budynków oraz przed wjazdem do garaży stało po dwóch, a przed każdym wyjściem awaryjnym - jeden. Również na całym obwodzie płotu byli oni ustawieni, każdy w odległości około 50 metrów od drugiego. Samochód włamywaczy Marcusa zaparkował przed supermarketem. Był on dość blisko G-Tech'u, z samych szyb było widać kilku ochroniarzy. - Musimy zrobić ogląd na sytuację - powiedziała Melania siedząca za kierownicą. Jej partnerami było dwóch mężczyzn. Pierwszy z nich, James, miał około 30 lat. Był czarnowłosym wysokim mężczyzną o gęstej brodzie. Drugi, Garett, był umięśnionym człowiekiem, którego głowę pokrywała łysina. - Garett, ty idziesz na 10 minut do sklepu, żeby nasza obecność nie budziła tu żadnych podejrzeń. - O, kup mi jakąś drożdżówkę, bo umieram z głodu! - zawołał James. - Skup się! - krzyknęła Melania, podczas gdy Garett posłusznie opuścił pojazd i udał się do supermarketu - James, my się tu wszystkiemu przyjrzymy, wysyłając tam szpiegowską muchę. - Szpiegowską muchę? - zdziwił się mężczyzna. - Tak, Marcus dał mi kilka fajnych gadżetów. Ta mucha wyposażona jest w kamerę, która nawet rejestruje dźwięk. Melania wyjęła z szuflady samochodowej tablet, po czym uruchomiła jedną z aplikacji. Na ekranie ukazał się dokładnie ten sam widok, jaki oboje mieli przed sobą. James uniósł wzrok i zauważył siedzącą na masce samochodu muchę. - Ona tam była przez cały czas?! - I dlatego to ja zostałam szefem tej misji... Po chwili mucha odfrunęła i zaczęła zbliżać się do budynków G-Tech'u. Wszystkie jej ruchy kontrolowała Melania. Robot podleciał do jednego z ochroniarzy. Podczas gdy Melania robiła zrzuty ekranu, zdenerwowany mężczyzna wyciągnął blaster. - Jak ja nienawidzę much! - krzyknął, po czym oddał kilka strzałów w stronę owada. Pierwszy był celny, pozostałe trzy poleciały gdzieś w niebo. - Niezły z ciebie szef tej misji - zaśmiał się James, patrząc na wyświetlony na ekranie napis "Utracono połączenie". - Zrobimy inaczej. Brandon wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i zszedł do salonu, gdzie Izabela nakrywała do stołu. - O, hej. Szykujesz Wigilię? - Tak. W tym roku będzie z nami pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht, więc przygotowuję o jedno miejsce więcej. - Jedno miejsce więcej? A są cztery - zdziwił się. - No tak. Ja, ty, pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht i niespodziewany gość. - Nie zapomniałaś o kimś? - Niby o kim? - Przecież mieszka z nami! - Szlag, no tak! - No... - Zapomniałam o Jasmine! - Nie ją miałem na myś... - tu przerwał, by móc odebrać telefon od Jayden'a. Z prędkością światła odbiegł od stołu i zatrzymał się na korytarzu na wyższym piętrze - Halo? - Siema. Słuchaj, taka sprawa, Zack zaprosił na Wigilię u Davenportów mojego tatę, a on bierze ze sobą mamę, mnie i Andrew. No więc ja zapraszam też ciebie. Musisz być, oni mają taką zajebistą chatę. - Jasne, że będę. Wezmę ze sobą rodzinę. - Spoko. Zacznie się, jak pojawi się pierwsza gwiazdka. No to siema! - Siema. Szczęki Melanii i James'a opadły, gdy zobaczyli Garett'a wychodzącego z supermarketu z wózkiem pełnym zakupów. Mężczyźnie nie chciało się wszystkiego wypakowywać, więc po prostu wrzucił wózek do bagażnika i szybko wsiadł do auta. - Mam świetne wieści! Była promocja na papier toaletowy. Kupiłem 3 opakowania w cenie 2! - Garett - mówił James - musimy... - Trójwarstwowego! - Szacun - to powiedziawszy, podał mu rękę. - Zapnijcie pasy. Zaparkujemy trochę dalej, by nie budzić podejrzeń. - Dowiedziałem się też - kontynuował Garett, gdy samochód ruszył - od dwóch rozmawiających pań, że większość tych ochroniarzy to muzułmanie. - To oczywiste - wtrąciła Melania - Zack dał wolne wszystkim chrześcijanom z powodu świąt, zatrudnił same osoby o innej wierze. - Ale wiecie, co to oznacza? Muzułmanie muszą pięć razy dziennie się modlić. - No i? - A to, że skoro się będą modlić, nie będą patrzeć na to, co się dzieje dookoła. Przecież oni leżą, klęczą, kłaniają się, nie wiadomo, co jeszcze - Tak! - zawołała entuzjastycznie Trump - To byłaby idealna okazja do tego, by włamać się do środka! Będą skupieni na modlitwie. Melania zaparkowała samochód za sklepem peruk i kostiumów tak, że pojazd był już niewidoczny dla ochroniarzy G-Tech'u. - Jest jeden problem - stwierdziła - Sam powiedziałeś, że większość to muzułmanie. Trzeba dokładnie sprawdzić, którzy ochroniarze to muzułmanie, bo zapewne są tam też Żydzi, Hindusi i ci co wierzą w tego od spaghetti, no i inni. Nie mamy już naszej muchy, dron wzbudziłby za dużo uwagi, więc musimy sami przeprowadzić obserwacje. Potem sporządzimy mapę i ustalimy, od której strony jest najbezpieczniej wejść. Po dwóch godzinach przechadzania się po budynkach G-Tech'u Tyler w końcu zrozumiał, że jest całkowicie sam. Z okien dostrzegł, że choć terenu firmy strzegą ochroniarze, tak w budynkach jest tylko on. Z radości aż podskoczył. Lądując, źle postawił stopę, przez co przewrócił się na stolik, na którym stała waza. Ta z kolei spadła na podłogę i rozsypała się na kawałki. Tyler od zawsze nie znosił świąt. Na większość z potraw wigilijnych miał uczulenie, a spotkania z rodziną wyglądały tak, że przypominało się wszystkie jego wpadki. Oprócz tego, zachwycano się nad Brandonem, czego Tyler wręcz nie znosił. Vivian, gdy jeszcze żyła, zawsze powtarzała, że Brandon jest najprzystojniejszy, najmądrzejszy, ma najpiękniejszą sylwetkę... Ale w tym roku młody Flynn mógł w końcu być sam i spędzić te święta bez denerwującej do granic możliwości rodziny. Albo w ogóle nie obchodzić świąt i nacieszyć się czasem wolnym od ludzi. Melania siedziała w samochodzie, skąd kontrolowała całe zadanie. Było ono dosyć proste - James, przebrany za menela, siedział na ławce w parku, skąd miał widok na G-Tech. W tym samym czasie Garett, wystylizowany na starszego mężczyznę, rozwieszał wokół G-Tech'u ogłoszenia o zaginionym psie. W każdej kartce ukryta była mikrokamera. Zbliżała się pora popołudniowa, czyli czas na modlitwę dla muzułmanów. W momencie, gdy ochroniarze zaczną się modlić, James powie o tym do mikrofonu zamontowanego w jego brodzie. Mikrokamery zaczną wykonywać zdjęcia, dzięki czemu cała trójka sporządzi mapkę rozmieszczeń muzułmanów, a dzięki temu odnajdą miejsce, z którego najbezpieczniej będzie się włamać do G-Tech'u. James wygodnie siedział na ławce. Wokół niego ustawione były butelki po wódce, choć tak naprawdę była w nich woda. Mężczyzna miał idealny widok na aż siedmiu ochroniarzy. - O, a to ktoś nowy! - usłyszał czyjś głos. James odwrócił się, by ujrzeć zmierzających w jego stronę dwóch starych pijaków. Obaj usiedli przy nim na ławce - Jestem Ryszard. - A ja Bogdan. - Miło mi - powiedział nieco niechętnie James. - Z kim ty tam rozmawiasz? Pogoń go! Skup się na misji! - krzyczała Melania w słuchawce. Dwaj panowie wyciągnęli ze swoich siatek butelki wina. Bogdan, spojrzawszy na to, co miał ze sobą James, rozdziawił usta. - Coś ty za świństwo kupił?! To najtańsze, co jest w sklepie, to gówno smakuje jak woda. Masz, napij się tego - pijak wręczył towarzyszowi butelkę, po czym sam sięgnął do siatki po drugą dla siebie. - No to za naszego nowego kolegę! James bez przekonania otworzył wódkę i wypił kilka łyków. - Do jasnej cholery! - buzowała się Melania - James, masz ważne zadanie, psiakrew, nie możesz pić! Mężczyzna był bardzo ważny w tej misji, gdyż każda mikrokamera była zdolna do wykonania tylko jednego zdjęcia. Melania opuściła samochód i udała się do sklepu z kostiumami. Tymczasem Garett przechadzał się po parku i rozwieszał ogłoszenia. Każde przypinał tak, że zdjęcie przypadkowego psa z Internetu skierowane było w stronę budynków G-Tech'u. - Przepraszam pana - zaczepiła go jakaś młoda dziewczyna trzymająca psa na smyczy - Chyba znalazłam pana zgubę. Garett, zaskoczony tą sytuacją, spojrzał na trzymany w dłoniach stos kartek. Faktycznie, pies był wręcz identyczny. - Ale to nie... ten, no... R... - miał już powiedzieć "Rex", ale postanowił powiedzieć coś bardziej oryginalnego - ...adolf! - Jak to nie on? Ma nawet na obroży napisane Radolf! - Cholera! - pomyślał. Dziewczyna wręczyła mu smycz, po czym rzuciła szybko "Do widzenia" i odeszła. - Zawsze mam pod górkę... Tyler siedział w oknie i przez teleskop obserwował i naśmiewał się z tego, jak ludzie przygotowują się do świąt. Potem postanowił popatrzeć, co dzieje się za ogrodzeniem. - Dziwna sprawa... Jakiś ziomek przebrany za wielkiego pieroga rozwiesza ogłoszenia o zaginięciu muchy, a jakaś policjantka odprowadza menela napranego jak PKS do samochodu stojącego za sklepem... z kostiumami. Coś mi tu śmierdzi. W przenośni i dosłownie. Dlaczego ja mam te cholerne problemy z trzymaniem moczu?! Zaraz, zaraz... ale to... Melania Trump! Słyszałem, że była w G-Tech'u i chciała okraść Zoltana. Chyba muszę zadzwonić na policję. Tyler wyjął z kieszeni Nokię 3310 i próbował ją uruchomić. - Nie no, błagam... Rozładowała się właśnie dzisiaj?! Nawet nie mam żadnej ładowarki przy sobie! Szlag! Nastolatek spojrzał ponownie przez teleskop i dostrzegł, jak ze sklepu z kostiumami wychodzi trzymająca fotel Melania przebrana za Świętego Mikołaja. - Tu się dzieje coś podejrzanego... Jestem pewien, że to wszystko jak w tym filmie "Kevin sam w domu"! Jestem sam, a do tego budynku chce wejść trzech złodziei. Muszę bronić G-Tech'u! Ostatnią kartkę o zaginięciu muchy Garett powiesił około 10 metrów przed ochroniarzem, który wcześniej postrzelił mechanicznego owada blasterem. Zawstydzony, schował broń za siebie i zaczął gwizdać. - Wszystko rozwieszone - powiedział do mikrofonu, idąc w stronę samochodu. - Świetnie - odparła Melania. Kobieta właśnie ustawiła fotel kilka metrów przed wejściem do supermarketu, po czym usiadła na nim - Ho, ho, ho! - krzyknęła bez mikołajowego akcentu - Zapraszam wszystkie dzieci na moje kolana. Niespodziewanie, ze wszystkich stron zaczęły zbiegać się maluchy. Już po chwili przed fotelem stało około 20 dzieciaków chętnych do pogadania z Mikołajem. Melania, która myślała, że nikt się nie zjawi, gestem pokazała jednemu chłopcu, aby usiadł na jej kolanach. - Jak ci na imię? - przemówiła męskim głosem. - Jeśtem Ryan. - Co chciałbyś dostać na święta? - Łopatę. - A po co ci łopata? - Zeby zakopać źwłoki mojej młodsej siostly. Melania nieco pobladła. Tymczasem Garett wrócił do samochodu, gdzie siedział już pijany James oraz Radolf. - James? - zdziwił się jego towarzysz - Nie mów, że tak się schlałeś jednym łykiem. - Jednym nie... - bełkotał, pokazując Garett'owi pełną do połowy butelkę wódki - Ale to jest takie mocne! Nagle do łysego mężczyzny zadzwonił nieznany numer. - Halo? - Dzień dobry, znalazłam pańską muchę. - Daj mi to! - krzyknął Garett, po czym wyrwał James'owi butelkę i wypił kilka łyków - O kurde, faktycznie mocne... W tym samym czasie kolejne dziecko usiadło na kolanach Melanii. - A ty co chcesz? - spytała zmęczona. - Nie jeśteś Mikołajem - krzyknął chłopiec. - Jeśtem... znaczy, jestem. - To pokas blodę! - dziecko szarpnęło Melanię za brodę, a ta się oderwała od jej twarzy razem z ukrytym w niej mikrofonem i doczepioną słuchawką. Chłopiec natychmiast uciekł, a pozostałe dzieci zaczęły buczeć. - Oddawaj to! - zawołała i rzuciła się w pogoń. Już po chwili drogę zablokowała jej zezłoszczona matka chłopca. - Jak śmiesz krzyczeć na mojego kochanego Brajanka?! - wyrzuciła z siebie, po czym z całej siły uderzyła Melanię w twarz. Kobieta upadła na śnieg, a matka z dzieckiem odeszła. Trump, leżąc tak, obróciła głowę w stronę G-Tech'u. Zauważyła, że kilku ochroniarzy ustawionych jest w dokładnie tę samą stronę i wszyscy wykonują jakieś ukłony. Zdziwiło ją to, choć po chwili doszła do wniosku, że to właśnie jest muzułmańska modlitwa. Czym prędzej wstała i pognała w kierunku samochodu. - Róbcie te cholerne zdjęcia! - krzyknęła, siadając za kierownicą. Czekała aż jeden z jej współpracowników wciśnie guzik. Po chwili zorientowała się, że obaj są kompletnie pijani, a w dodatku jest z nimi pies - No to jest jakiś żart... - skomentowała cicho, po czym wcisnęła guzik pod radiem. - Ładnie wyglądam? - spytała Moranica, pokazując się mężowi w stroju choinki. Zoltan był jednak czymś bardzo zamyślony - A ty co taki markotny? Znowu zjadłeś kiełbasę przeterminowaną o 7 lat? Żebyś mi tylko tak nie srał jak ostatnio... Taki wtedy smród w mieszkaniu narobiłeś, że jak potem wyszłam do sklepu, to mnie wyprosili, mówiąc, że wali ode mnie, jakbym się w gnojowicy kąpała! - Nie, to nie o to chodzi... - A niby o co? - Cooper zaprasza Karinę... Za rok na święta będą z dzieckiem. Claire jak się dowie, że Cooper jest ze swoją żoną i dzieckiem, to weźmie Ferba, Tiffany i Amy. Ocean może też sobie niedługo kogoś znajdzie. A, no i jeszcze Zack zaprosił Buforda. Chciałbym spędzać święta w wąskim, rodzinnym gronie, a nie tak jak teraz będzie. - Pfff... też masz problemy. Ja mam większe. Mnie na stopie wyrósł barszcz Sosnowskiego, swędzi jak cholera, a jakoś nie siedzę jak ty i nie użalam się. Weź się w garść, chłopie! Moranica wyszła z pokoju, a Zoltan podrapał się po podbródku. - Ma rację. Przecież w tym roku dojdą tylko dwie osoby, nie ma się co tak przejmować. - Halo? Hej, Izabela. - Hej, Ferb. Podobno Davenportowie organizują jakąś wielką imprezę Wigilijną. Wpadasz? - Jasne! Akurat moja mama się wybiera. To wezmę też tatę, siostrę, Ivy i Hyo-Sang, to koleżanka z internatu. - Słucham, Ivy? - Mamo, dostałam zaproszenie od Tiffany na jakąś imprezę Wigilijną u Davenportów, więc idę. - W porządku. Chyba nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko, jak wezmę Baljeet'a i kamerdynera i pójdziemy z tobą? - Halo? Hej, Ferb. - Hej, Fretka. Jutro na Wigilię idziemy do Davenportów, słyszałem, że organizują imprezę z okazji Wigilii. - O, to super. Zadzwonię jeszcze do Jeremiasza i do moich dzieci. - Wpadamy jutro do Davenportów? - Nieee, co ty. Ludzie jeszcze nie wiedzą o istnieniu kosmitów. Nie ujawniajmy się. - Okej. James, Garett i Radolf spali smacznie w samochodzie, podczas gdy Melania dokładnie analizowała na swoim tablecie zebrane dzisiaj dane. Na ekranie widoczny był plan G-Tech'u z lotu ptaka. Zaznaczone tam były wszystkie pozycje ochroniarzy, z czego te oznaczone kolorem czerwonym symbolizowały tych muzułmańskich. - Czyli najbezpieczniej będzie wejść od strony północno-wschodniej... - myślała - Albo od południa. Dobra, pora iść spać. Jutro Wigilia. Mam ważną misję do wykonania. Część 2 Około siódmej rano Melania obudziła się. James, Garett i Radolf jeszcze spali. Kobieta przekręciła kluczyk, a gdy silnik uruchomił się, kilkakrotnie uderzyła w klakson. Jego dźwięk zbudził wszystkich. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! - wycedził wpół przytomny James. - Głowa mnie strasznie boli - powiedział również niewyspany Garett. - Mnie też. - To trzeba było wczoraj tyle nie chlać! Nieważne, dzisiaj mamy włamać się do G-Tech'u. Zrobimy to o tej samej porze, co wczoraj robiliśmy obserwacje, czyli gdy wszyscy ochroniarze ustawieni będą tak samo. Włamiemy się od strony południowej. Śnieg dzisiaj sypie bardzo mocno, więc nikt nie będzie tego za bardzo widział. Ja mam tu takie coś - to mówiąc, wyjęła z kieszeni niewielkie urządzenie wyglądające jak pistolet strzelający przepychaczkami - Dzięki temu wyjmiemy szybę, a potem nasz dron pojedynczo przetransportuje nas ze stojącego nieopodal bloku do środka G-Tech'u. Dzisiaj dostałam od Marcus'a plan całego G-Tech'u. Podobno ktoś wcześniej zmienił plan tak, abyśmy wpadli w pułapkę, ale Marcusowi udało się odzyskać prawdziwą wersję. O równej 17 rozpoczynamy akcję. Do tej pory pozbądźcie się tego cholernego psa! Dochodziła godzina trzynasta. Zapach ciasta zwabił Izabelę i Brandona do salonu. Tam ujrzeli nakryty lśniącym białym obrusem stół pełen wytrawnych potraw. O krzesło opierała się odziana w fartuch Jasmine, a po przeciwnej stronie stołu zasiadał pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht. - To ty to wszystko zrobiłaś? - zapytała zszokowana Izabela. Jej wzrok wędrował od talerza do talerza. Flynn, z jednej strony podekscytowana ucztą, z drugiej trochę niezadowolona faktem, że sama nigdy podobnej nie przygotowała, zasiadła do stołu, tuż obok swojego ukochanego. Powitała go ciepłym, choć niedługim pocałunkiem w policzek. - Tak - oznajmiła dumnie Jasmine - Mieszkam w waszym domu jak jakiś pasożyt, więc postanowiłam się jakoś odwdzięczyć i przygotować kolację wigilijną. No ale skoro idziemy do Davenportów, to stwierdziłam, że jednak zrobię obiad. - Wow... - tylko tyle Izabela była w stanie z siebie wydusić. - Och, kaczka gotowa! Przepraszam na chwilę - uśmiechnęła się Jasmine, gdy usłyszała krótki wysoki dźwięk pochodzący z piekarnika. Wesołym krokiem ruszyła w stronę kuchni. - Jestem pod wrażeniem - skomentowała całą sytuację Izabela, gdy tylko MacMandy oddaliła się na znaczną odległość. - Ja też - odparł jej syn. - Ona chce, żebyśmy jej zaufali, a potem nas weźmie od tyłu i zamknie w piwnicy - nagle Izabela wyszeptała nieufnie, a Brandon pokręcił oczami. Ferb siedział na łóżku i obserwował, jak jego żona przegląda się w lustrze. Założoną miała na sobie czerwoną sukienkę i buty na wysokim obcasie w tym samym kolorze. - Naprawdę musisz się tak odstrajać jakbyś szła na wesele najlepszej przyjaciółki? - skomentował zielonowłosy. - Na wesele najlepszej przyjaciółki? W czerwonej sukience?! Ten kolor najbardziej przyciąga uwagę ludzi, a to przecież na pannie młodej wszyscy mają się skupiać. Musiałabym być kurwą, żeby tak pójść. Ale wy faceci, oczywiście zero pojęcia o ubieraniu się! - Racja... - potwierdził cicho. Claire obejrzała swoje obydwa profile, po czym zwróciła się do Ferba, jeszcze raz je pokazując: - Kotku, jak myślisz... Jestem gruba? Ferb wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy. To było pytanie bomba, każda możliwa odpowiedź "tak" lub "nie" zawsze ściągała na niego gniew małżonki. - Ratuj się, kto może! - krzyknął i pośpiesznie wybiegł z sypialni. Trójka przestępców stała na szczycie jednego z bloków mieszkalnych. Mieścił się on w odległości około 100 metrów od G-Tech'u, ale przez mocny śnieg ledwo byli w stanie dojrzeć budynek Zoltana. Melania wcisnęła guzik na pistolecie, a po chwili wyleciała z niego drobna przepychaczka przywiązana do liny, której koniec znajdował się gdzieś w maszynie. Lina jakby wyprostowała się i w takim stanie zaczęła wracać do pistoletu, w którego środku zwijała się. Potem cała trójka zobaczyła, że do przepychaczki przylegała szyba. Mężczyźni, gdy tylko mogli dosięgnąć, złapali ją i położyli obok. - Ja idę pierwsza - powiedziała Melania, wyciągając z kieszeni pilota. Wcisnęła niebieski guzik, a już po kilkunastu sekundach nad jej głową znajdował się biały dron. Kobieta złapała się przymocowanego do maszyny uchwytu i tak wisząc, powoli przeleciała dystans między dwoma budynkami. Znalazłszy się tuż przed oknem z wyjętą szybą, rozejrzała się, aby upewnić się, że nikogo w środku nie ma. Następnie usiadła na znajdującym się tuż przed oknem biurku. Gdy postawiła lewą stopę na podłodze, poczuła ogromny ból. Ustawiony ostrą częścią do góry zardzewiały gwóźdź przebił podeszwę i nieco poranił jej stopę. Melania zaczęła potwornie krzyczeć. Przygarnęła nogę do siebie i zerknęła na stopę. Ciekła jej krew. Wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym uważnie patrząc pod nogi, zeszła z biurka, schodząc na bok i siadając kilka metrów przed nim. Nie była ona jedyną osobą, która zrobiła sobie krzywdę. James również nie spojrzał na podłogę. Z ogromnym bólem w prawej stopie usiadł obok Melanii. Wkrótce i Garett znalazł się na biurku. - Uważaj! - zawołał James, wskazując palcem na gwoździe. Współpracownik dostrzegł je. Myśląc, że całe biurko, nawet po bokach, otoczone jest gwoździami, wstał i przymierzył się do dalekiego skoku. Zgiął lekko kolana, pochylił się i zaczął powoli wymachiwać rękami. - Raz... - liczył - Dwa... Trzy! Skoczył. Wylądował około metr przed ostatnim gwoździem. Jak się okazało, fragment podłogi był tak skonstruowany, że stanowił dźwignię dwustronną. Garett spadł do pomieszczenia niżej i stopami wylądował na kilku szklanych bombkach. Tymczasem wyżej, podłoga pod gwoździami wyskoczyła do góry, a one same przeleciały kawałek i zaatakowały osłaniających twarze James'a i Melanię. Oboje, jak i również Garett, któremu kawałki szkła wbiły się w stopę, zaczęli głośno krzyczeć. Słońce powoli zachodziło. Oznaczało to, że wkrótce pojawi się pierwsza gwiazda. - Karina i ten twój gość, Zack, powinni się zaraz zjawić - powiedział Zoltan. Wszyscy Davenportowie ubrani byli elegancko, oprócz Moranici, która nosiła na sobie jedynie biały sweter o pięć rozmiarów za duży. Miał on wyszytą na sobie świecącą głowę renifera. Dzwonek zadzwonił. Zoltan podskoczył, po czym szybko udał się w kierunku drzwi. Gdy je otworzył, doznał szoku. Na zewnątrz stało kilka tysięcy osób, niemalże każdy trzymał w rękach jakieś danie. - Wesołych świąt! - zawołali wszyscy razem, a następnie, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaczęli wchodzić do środka. Zoltan zszedł im z drogi. Ustawił się obok drzwi i z szeroko otwartymi ustami spoglądał na każdą osobę, która wchodziła. Gdy pozostało już około stu osób, do środka wkroczyła Jasmine. Davenport złapał ją za sukienkę i przyciągnął do siebie. - Co ty tu robisz?! - szepnął, patrząc prosto w jej zmieszaną twarz. - Och, dzień dobry panie Davenport! - mężczyzna usłyszał znajomy głos. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył małżeństwo Tjinderów. Nieco pobladł. Nie spodziewał ich się tutaj. - Dzień dobry - mruknął, podając rękę Baljeet'owi i całując dłoń Summer. Gdy Tjinderowie odeszli, a cała reszta gości weszła, Zoltan i Jasmine wyszli na zewnątrz. - Co ty tu robisz?! - spytał Davenport, zamykając drzwi. - Nooo... przyszłam na Wigilię, nie? - Nie chcę mieć ciebie pod tym dachem. - Ile razy mam powtarzać, że jestem dobrym człowiekiem?! - zawołała rozwścieczona, ale i smutna. - Możesz i nieskończoność - odparł ze stoickim spokojem, spoglądając w jej załzawione oczy - I tak ci nie uwierzę. Zoltan wkroczył do środka, a Jasmine wybuchła płaczem i uciekła. Podskakując na jednej nodze, James udał się do łazienki po papier toaletowy, którym on i Melania mogliby owinąć krwawiące stopy. Podłoga była tak śliska, że pierwszy skok w tym miejscu spowodował bolesny upadek. Wstał po okołu pół minuty. Wszedł do pierwszej ubikacji i wyciągnął trzy rolki papieru. Następnie ostrożnie udał się do poprzedniego pomieszczenia, gdzie już czekali na niego Melania i Garett. - Ktoś zastawił na nas pułapkę - mówiła Trump - I na pewno nie był to nikt, kto tu pracuje, bo jakaś ona mało profesjonalna - James podrzucił towarzyszom po rolce papieru, a następnie każdy przystąpił do owijania krwawiących części ciała - Pułapek może być więcej. Rozdzielmy się. Ja pojadę windą, a wy pobiegniecie schodami. Spotkamy się na 84. piętrze. Mężczyźni włożyli owinięte papierem stopy w swoje buty, po czym, nieco utykając, ruszyli w tym kierunku, jaki wskazywały znaki wyjścia awaryjnego. Otworzywszy ostatnie drzwi, znaleźli się w zbudowanym na planie kwadratu pomieszczeniu, którego sufitu nie było widać. Po kilku chwilach dotarło do nich, że jest to klatka schodowa. - Kurde, nie chce mi się tyle zapieprzać - skomentował Garett. Postawił stopę na pierwszym stopniu, jednak James złapał go za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie. - Nie idź - szeptał - Pamiętasz ten film? - Który? - odpowiedział głośno. - Cicho! No ten "Kevin sam w domu"? - Ta - zaczął szeptać. - No. Widzisz, tam nie ma kilku stopni. James wskazał palcem w górę. Garett dostrzegł, że na środku znajdujących się nad nimi schodów faktycznie brakowało paru stopni. - Patrz i rób jak ja - powiedział cicho James, po czym razem ze swoim towarzyszem przystanęli pod ścianą - Dobra, biegnę na górę! - krzyknął, po czym zaczął stopami uderzać o podłogę. Nie minęła sekunda, jak z góry wynurzyła się przywiązana do liny puszka farby. Przeleciała ona tuż przed nosami włamywaczy, a po chwili została ona złapana w ręce przez James'a. - Ała! - zasymulował - Mój ząb! Tak mi się rusza, że zaraz wypadnie! - to mówiąc, cicho się śmiał - Garett, teraz ty - szepnął. - Nie martw się! Ja się tym zajmę! - wykrzyczał i zaczął udawać bieg. Druga puszka wynurzyła się, ale po chwili mężczyzna zatrzymał ją - Ała! Mój nos! James pokazał koledze kciuk w górę. - Już możemy chyba biec? - szeptał Garett - Nas jest dwóch, puszki dwie... - A pamiętasz sequel? - "Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku"? - Tak. - Pamiętam. - To patrz uważnie. Okej, biegnę na górę! - ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczał, po czym udał bieg. Już kilka sekund potem obok nich przeleciała duża metalowa rura. Garett złapał ją, po czym razem z James'em zaczęli udawać jęki z bólu - Słyszysz to? - szepnął - Ten ktoś biegnie. Skończyły mu się już rzeczy do rzucania. Szybko, bieg... W tym momencie schody nad mężczyznami oberwały się i po chwili całkowicie ich przygniotły. Melania zmierzała w stronę windy. Śmiała się złowieszczo pod nosem. Jej plany były trochę inne, niż te, o których mówiła swoim współpracownikom. W końcu kolejna okazja do obrabowania mieszkania Davenporta mogła się jej już nie przytrafić. Postanowiła więc, że przed wyłączeniem blokady uda się na najwyższe piętro, skąd zabierze trochę pieniędzy. Gdy tylko drzwi otworzyły się, pewna siebie chciała postawić stopę w windzie. Niestety jednak, jej tam nie było, a kobieta wpadła do naprawdę długiego szybu. James i Garett wygrzebali się spod schodów i strzepali z siebie kurz. - Nie wiem, kto zastawił te wszystkie pułapki - James cedził przez zęby - Ale zabiję gnojka! Rozwścieczony mężczyzna zaczął już iść na górę, gdy nagle zatrzymał go Garett, który powiedział: - Jak chcesz tam przejść, skoro schody są oberwane? - No racja. Może jednak pojedziemy windą? Innej opcji chyba nie ma. - Spoko. Obaj włamywacze udali się na korytarz, a następnie odszukali windę. Garett wcisnął guzik, a po kilkunastu sekundach drzwi otworzyły się. Już miał wejść do środka, gdy nagle James złapał go za kołnierz. Mężczyzna zawisł tuż nad ciemnym i długim szybem. - Nie widzisz, że nie ma tu windy?! - Cholera, faktycznie... Garett złapał się progu i cofnął się na korytarz. - Skoro nie ma windy, to jak wejdziemy na 84. piętro? - Normalnie. Wdrapiemy się szybem - odparł James.. Na samym dnie tego samego szybu leżała obolała Melania. Kobieta wstała i wyszła do pomieszczenia, które znajdowało się tuż za otworzonymi drzwiami. Załamana obrotem spraw, ale także rozwścieczona tym, co się działo, pięścią uderzyła w przycisk. Wtedy okazało się, że Melania wylądowała na suficie windy, która właśnie podjechała do jej piętra. Zadowolona, weszła do środka i wcisnęła guzik z najwyższym numerem. Włamywacze szli po metalowych drabinkach. James, który prowadził, znajdował się na wysokości drzwi, przez które mieli zaraz wyjść. Zatrzymał ich tajemniczy hałas dochodzący z dołu. Przypominał on poruszający się z zawrotną prędkością wózek sklepowy. - Co to jest? - spytał zdezorientowany Garett. - Nie mam pojęcia - odparł James. Chwilę przysłuchiwał się dziwnemu dźwiękowi, gdy nagle go olśniło - Winda jedzie! Cholera! Mężczyzna cisnął palcem znajdujący się na przeciwległej ścianie guzik, a drzwi rozsunęły się. Niewiele myśląc, skoczył przez szyb i wylądował na podłodze korytarza. Garett szybko wspiął się o kilka szczebli na górę. Wyskoczył, ale jego lot przerwała winda, która uderzyła go i zagarnęła ze sobą w górę. W końcu dojechała na sam szczyt, gdzie zadowolona Melania wysiadła. Kobieta rozejrzała się. Była sam na sam z przedmiotami wartymi miliony dolarów. Aż sama nie wiedziała, co złapać jako pierwsze. Przechadzając się tak po pokoju, przypadkiem uderzyła nogą o stolik, z którego zleciała waza i rozbiła się na tysiące kawałków. Garett utkwił w ciasnej przestrzeni między windą a sufitem szybu. Powoli kończył mu się tam tlen. Myślał, że gorzej już być nie może, jednak był w błędzie - kabina zaczęła spadać, a on razem z nią. Zupełnie jakby ktoś przeciął liny - a że była to winda grawitacyjna, nikt nie przeciął lin. Już po minucie znaleźli się na samym dnie szybu. Winda rozbiła się na kawałki, na których leżał pełen kurzu Garett. - Zabiję gnoja... - wybełkotał. Już po chwili usłyszał, jak coś leci przez szyb. Ledwo zaczął płakać, gdy jego twarz zmiażdżyła cegła. James, nieco rozdrażniony tym wszystkim, szybkim krokiem maszerował w stronę schodów. Gdy wreszcie dotarł do drzwi prowadzących do klatki, otworzył je porządnym kopnięciem. Drzwi błyskawicznie zatoczyły półokrąg. A że na ścianie zamontowane było mnóstwo sprężyn, te z prawie taką samą prędkością zaczęły wracać i już po chwili uderzyły włamywacza. Ten upadł na podłogę i począł zwijać się z bólu. Melania z sukcesem obrabowała mieszkanie Davenportów. Po kieszeniach poukrywała mnóstwo cennej biżuterii i pieniędzy ze skrytek, które udało jej się znaleźć. Jako iż Tyler nawet nie wchodził do mieszkania Zoltana, to Trump zdążyła już zapomnieć o wszystkich pułapkach. Podeszła do windy i zaczęła wciskać przycisk mający ją przywołać. Ta jednak nie zjawiała się przez ponad minutę. Zrezygnowana Melania udała się na klatkę schodową. Gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi, jej twarz zderzyła się z tortem, który wystrzelił z katapulty. - Cholera! - wykrzyczała rozwścieczona. Złapała za urządzenie, od którego przed chwilą oberwała, i rzuciła je na dół klatki. Z pośpiechem zaczęła zbiegać ze schodów, jednak już na piątym stopniu poślizgnęła się na skórce od banana. Resztę tych schodów pokonała, zjeżdżając na tyłku. Po drodze zerwała linkę, a to spowodowało przechylenie się garnka wiszącego pod sufitem. Na Melanię wylała się woda ze słoików po ogórkach. - Fuj - rozpłakała się. Podniósłszy się powoli i z wielkim bólem we wszystkich partiach ciała, Garett wyszedł z szybu i znalazł się w ogromnej rupieciarni. Przestrzeń dookoła niego wypełniały stare pudła, zakurzone i od dawna niedziałające maszyny oraz pajęczyny. Mężczyzna powoli przechadzał się po tym miejscu, szukając wyjścia na klatkę schodową. - Hej, tu jestem! - ktoś krzyknął. Garett natychmiast odwrócił głowę i dojrzał nastolatka, którym był Tyler. Rzucił się w pogoń za nim. Nie minęła sekunda, jak mężczyzna potknął się o naprężoną w wąskim przejściu cienką linkę. Przewrócił się i wylądował na mokrej podłodze, po której ślizgał się w stronę Flynn'a. Ten odszedł w bok, a włamywacz wpadł do beczki wypełnionej ketchupem. Bez żadnych sił do jakiegokolwiek działania James przeleżał kilka minut na podłodze. Dopiero potem poczuł tak silny gniew, że wstał i ruszył na schody. Stwierdził, że teraz nie powstrzymają go żadne pułapki. Pomylił się. Stopnie były tak śliskie, że mężczyzna upadł na schody i zjechał do miejsca, w którym wcześniej się znajdował. Melania myślała, że zaraz wybuchnie. Nie dość, że śmierdziało od niej ogórkami, to pewnie jeszcze zmoczyły się wszystkie skradzione pieniądze. - Dorwę tego zasranego gówniarza, choćby nie wiem co! Kobieta energicznie wstała, po czym zaczęła schodzić, panicznie wręcz przytulając się do balustrady i uważnie patrząc pod nogi. Trump nie przewidziała, że jedna z poręczy może być nieco nacięta. Także gdy zeszła o jakieś 10 kondygnacji, balustrada oderwała się od schodów i razem z kobietą zaczęła spadać w dół klatki. Mała wigilijna kolacja zamieniła się w ogromną imprezę na pół miasta. Brandon grał właśnie w bilarda z dwoma kumplami ze szkoły, Tiffany udała się do sali dyskotekowej, gdzie bawiła się z wieloma innymi osobami, Ivy ćwiczyła na siłowni (i choć Davenportowie mieli ją w domu, to nikt jej nie używał), a Jayden opróżniał z jedzenia już czwartą restaurację. Po skończonej grze w bilarda, której rezultat był taki, że Brandon wbił wszystkie kule do dołków po jednym uderzeniu, Flynn pożegnał się z kolegami i wyszedł na dwór zapalić. W przypadku jego bionicznych zdolności wyglądało to tak, że przykładał kciuk do papierosa, a on sam się zapalał. Chwilę tak stał i wydychał dym, patrząc w niebo. Dźwiękoszczelne ściany domu sprawiały, że chłopak miał okazję do odprężenia się ciszą. W tej właśnie ciszy usłyszał płacz. Dochodził on z odległości dwóch kilometrów. Szybko ustalił współrzędne źródła dźwięku, a gdy upewnił się, że nikt go nie obserwuje, przeteleportował się. - Jasmine? - zdziwił się. Przykucnął obok siedzącej pod drzewem kobiety i położył swą ciepłą dłoń na jej ramieniu. Opowieści Zoltana o MacMandy zupełnie nie zgadzały się z tym, na co Brandon teraz patrzył. Słyszał o silnej, wrednej i niepokonanej bionicznej dziewczynie, a widział słabą i smutną kobietę. - Co się stało? - zapytał. - Zoltan wyrzucił mnie z Wigilii. Brandon nie wiedział co powiedzieć. To okropne, że ktoś mógł tak w ogóle postąpić. Musiał coś z tym zrobić. Wstał więc i oświadczył: - Wracaj do domu. Ja, Izabela i pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht będziemy tam za maksymalnie 10 minut. Garett wyszedł z beczki, a całe jego ciało i skóra pokrywał ketchup. Mężczyzna zgarnął sos z twarzy na dłoń, po czym oblizał ją. Rozejrzał się uważnie i dostrzegł znajdujące się w oddali drzwi prowadzące prawdopodobnie na klatkę schodową. Zgarnął więc leżącą na podłodze łopatę i rzucił się w pogoń za Tyler'em. W środku James'a kumulowała się taka złość, że ten nawet nie zorientował się, że przez klatkę spadała Melania. Poderwał się z miejsca i ruszył na schody, kurczowo trzymając się balustrady. Jego nogi pod wpływem mokrych stopni uciekały mu z miejsca, gdzie je stawiał, jednak on nie poddawał się i wciąż piął się w górę. Tak oto znalazł się na 43. piętrze. Do celu brakowało mu jeszcze 41. Westchnął ciężko i znowu ruszył po kolejnych schodach. Po przejściu kilku stopni zorientował się, że te nie są już mokre, więc puścił się barierki i w spokoju kroczył na górę. Jednak piętro znowu już było śliskie. Po postawieniu stopy, ta pojechała szybko do przodu. James poderwał ją do góry, co spowodowało jego przechylenie się do tyłu. Mężczyzna upadł na schody i zleciał z nich, uderzając o każdy stopień. Melania wylądowała w baseniku wypełnionym farbą o dosłownie wszystkich kolorach. Gdy wyszła z niego, postanowiła poszukać ręcznika. Miała udać się tam, dokąd prowadziły jedyne drzwi na tym piętrze. Jednak gdy już do nich podeszła, te otworzyły się z takim impetem, że uderzyły Trump w czoło. Zanim zdążyła zorientować, co się stało, dostała jeszcze dwa razy czymś metalowym - raz w głowę, raz w brzuch, i upadła. - Och, to ty... - odezwał się nieśmiały głos. Melania właśnie zorientowała się, że stoi przed nią zmieszany Garett. Kobieta wstała i wyrwała mu łopatę z ręki. - Ty... zasrany... chuju! - krzyczała, z całej siły uderzając go po każdym słowie. - Tutaj jestem! Oboje spojrzeli na Tyler'a stojącego na schodach jakieś trzy piętra nad nimi. Chłopak właśnie zerwał się do ucieczki. - Nigdzie się nie ukryjesz, gówniarzu! - wrzasnął Garett i z Melanią udali się na schody. Już po przebiegnięciu kilku pięter Tyler stał i jakby czekał na włamywaczy. - Nie mam gdzie uciec, tak bardzo się boję! - zawołał. Garett miał już wbiec na ostatnie schody dzielące ich i Flynn'a, ale Melania złapała go za kołnierz. - Nie widzisz, że są mokre? Ostrożnie. Oboje zaczęli powoli wchodzić po stopniach. Byli coraz bliżej chłopaka. Gdy dzieliło ich już tylko pięć stopni, nastolatek wyjął z kieszeni zapałki i podpalił jedną z nich. - Ale wy wiecie, że to nie woda? Włamywacze połączyli fakty, po czym rzucili się do ucieczki. Tyler rzucił zapałkę, a już po chwili całe schody stanęły w ogniu. Melania i Garett zdążyli zbiec i wylądować pod drzwiami, jednak ich przesiąknięte benzyną buty zapaliły się. Odruchowo je zdjęli i rzucili w dół klatki. Ujrzeli również, jak Tyler ucieka. - Ja mu nogi z dupy powyrywam, zobaczysz... - westchnęła Melania. Zrezygnowany Zoltan siedział przy stole i bardzo powoli zjadał bigos. Jego dom odwiedził chyba cały kraj, co chwilę przychodzili coraz to nowsi goście. Panował tutaj ogromny chaos, trwała wielka impreza, w której tylko on nie uczestniczył. Jego dzieci świetnie się bawiły na parkiecie, a jego żona uprawiała striptiz. Mężczyzna próbował choć trochę pocieszyć się bigosem, który został jedyną potrawą niezjedzoną przez Jayden'a. Nastolatek sam wyjadł już wszystkie potrawy przyniesione przez gości oraz cały zapas jedzenia we wszystkich restauracjach w domu, w jednej z nich zjadł nawet przez przypadek kelnera. Młody Van Stomm podszedł do stołu, przy którym siedział Zoltan i zapytał "Będzie pan to jadł?". Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zabrał mu talerz i zgarnął cały bigos do buzi i odszedł. - Najgorsza Wigilia w życiu - mruknął. Davenportowi zaszkliły się oczy. Po chwili do domu wparował Brandon, który z łatwością przedarł się przez tłum ludzi i usiadł obok Zoltana. - Trzeba natychmiast skończyć tę imprezę - powiedział. Początkowo Brandon miał mu wygarnąć wszystko, co myśli o wyproszeniu Jasmine, jednak zrezygnował, widząc zły stan Davenporta. - W końcu ktoś się ze mną zgadza... - Koniec zabawy! Wszyscy wracać do siebie! - zawołał, wstając. Nagle wszyscy posłusznie zaczęli opuszczać dom i już po pół minucie zostali tu tylko domownicy, służba i Brandon. - Jak to możliwe?! - powiedział zszokowany Zoltan - Ja ich tyle próbowałem, nakłaniałem... a ty tylko powiedziałeś dwa zdania i wszyscy wyszli! - Ma się ten dar. James w końcu dotarł na 84. piętro. Cały zasapany i zdyszany otworzył drzwi, za którymi ujrzał długi korytarz. - Dotarłem do celu! - wydarł się, po czym dumnie wkroczył do środka. Jednocześnie uważnie patrzył pod nogi i spoglądał na znajdujące się na drzwiach napisy. Przeszedł obok pokoi takich jak przechowalnia pluszowych misiów czy baza kontrolowania i manipulowania pogodą, gdy w końcu dotarł do centrum bezpieczeństwa budynku. Otworzył drzwi. Chciał oderwać dłoń od klamki, ale jak się okazało przykleiła się. - Zabiję gnoja! Rozejrzał się. Pod ścianą leżał blaster, który wziął w wolną rękę. Następnie zaczął strzelać w drzwi tak, że od całości oderwał się jej fragment z klamką. Mężczyzna rzucił broń na ziemię i ruszył do przytwierdzonego do przeciwległej ściany przycisku. Był on tak dokładnie umiejscowiony na środku i oznaczony, że wydawał się najważniejszym przedmiotem w pokoju. W połowie drogi ktoś zawołał: - Stój! James odwrócił się na pięcie i zauważył Tyler'a trzymającego przed chwilą rzucony blaster. - Zabiję cię, smarkaczu! - krzyknął rozwścieczony włamywacz i nie zdając sobie sprawy z kierowanej w jego stronę broni, rzucił się na chłopaka. Padł na podłogę tuż przed Tyler'em tak, że drewno od drzwi prawie dosięgało buta nastolatka. - To on! - krzyknęła Melania z korytarza. Flynn chciał już strzelić w nią, ale został w porę unieruchomiony przez Garett'a. - Mam cię! - powiedział nieco entuzjastycznie, ale i złowieszczo. - Szybko, wciśnij tamten przycisk! - wydukał obolały James. Melania spostrzegła wspomniany guzik i zaczęła iść w jego stronę. Tymczasem Garett szarpał się z Tyler'em w celu wyrwania mu blastera. Ten zdążył zareagować i zaatakował swoją bronią włamywacza, który pod wpływem strzału oddanego w bok, skulił się i upadł na podłogę. - Jeszcze jeden krok i strzelam! Trump, już metr przed guzikiem, zatrzymała się i obróciła w stronę Tyler'a. - Po co się tutaj włamaliście?! - spytał, brzmiąc groźnie. - Jesteśmy tu tylko po to, by wcisnąć jeden głupi guziczek. - No to go nie wciśniecie. Tyler oddał strzał w brzuch kobiety. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Jednak ta radość ucichła, gdy Melania upadła na ścianę, a jej głowa sama wcisnęła przycisk. Rozległ się mechaniczny dźwięk: "Blokada wyłączona". Już po chwili na korytarz przeteleportował się Marcus. Złapał on Flynn'a za głowę, a w przeciągu kolejnej sekundy zniknął i pojawił się, tym razem już bez nastolatka. James podniósł się. - Wykonaliśmy zadanie. Gdzie jest nasza zapłata? - spytał dumnie. - Zapłata? - zaśmiał się szyderczo Marcus. Uśmiech jego rozmówcy zaniknął - Nie mogę was puścić wolno po tym wszystkim. Za dużo wiecie. Jednym ruchem ręki uniósł w powietrze całą trójkę włamywaczy, a następnie lekkim zgięciem palca przyciągnął ich do siebie i już po chwili trzymał ich wszystkich za ubranie. Z nimi również zniknął na sekundę, a wrócił bez nich. - Teraz pora tu trochę pozmieniać - powiedział sam do siebie, idąc w stronę klatki schodowej. Część 3 Wieczór wigilijny Izabela, Brandon, pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht i Jasmine spędzili bardzo przyjemnie. MacMandy szybko zapomniała o przykrości, która ją wcześniej spotkała, dzięki czemu z ogromnym entuzjazmem uczestniczyła w śpiewaniu kolęd i żartobliwych rozmowach przy stole. Samej Izabeli udało się na ten jeden wieczór przestać myśleć o możliwych wrednych planach Jasmine. W nocy każdy budził się, żeby schować pod choinką przygotowane prezenty. Brandon wstał około godziny 4, a następnie przeteleportował się do jamy w wygasłym wulkanie we Włoszech - zawsze chował tam wszystko, czego inni ludzie nie powinni widzieć. Gdy podłożył prezenty na miejsce, przeskanował pozostałe pakunki. Jako iż był ostatni, wiedział już, co każdy dostanie. Wtedy go olśniło. Nie było prezentu dla Tyler'a! I nie chodzi o sam fakt, że nastolatek nic nie dostanie (choć młodszy Flynn i tak zawsze otrzymywał podarte skarpety). Brandon właśnie przypomniał sobie, że jego brat gdzieś dwa dni temu zniknął. Rozległo się głośne pukanie i szarpanie za klamkę. Brandon od razu podbiegł do drzwi i je otworzył. Ktoś tak bardzo chciał się dostać, że niewiele brakowało, a by te drzwi rozwalił gołymi rękami. - Pan Davenport? - zdziwił się nastolatek, widząc dyrektora - Co pan tu robi? - Około północy dowiedziałem się czegoś strasznego - sapał, padając na fotel - Od razu tutaj przybiegłem. Zapomniałem, w którym domu dokładnie mieszkasz, więc pukałem do każdego po kolei. Patrz, co mi zrobili pięć domów dalej - podniósł koszulkę i wskazał na siniaka. - No, pani Hildegarda nie lubi gości... Chwila, mógł pan przecież do mnie zadzwonić. No mniejsza, czego się pan dowiedział? - spytał, siadając na brzegu kanapy. - Marcus włamał się do G-Tech'u. - O ja pie... - przerwał, gdy przypomniał sobie, jaki dzisiaj jest dzień - Skąd pan wie? - Jeden z ochroniarzy szybko zadzwonił do Zack'a. Podobno Marcus ogłosił się nowym szefem G-Tech'u i robi coś niedobrego ze wszystkimi ochroniarzami. Słychać było ich przeraźliwe krzyki, zupełnie jakby ktoś ich obdzierał ze skóry. Nie wiem, co to było, chyba jakieś pranie mózgu. Kazałem Zack'owi wysłać całej reszcie pracowników G-SMS'a z informacją, że mają zakaz zbliżania się do budynku firmy. Aż do odwołania. - I co? - No i Zack napisał "zbliżania" przez "rz". - Nie to mam na myśli. Co pan planuje zrobić? - Musimy wejść do środka i go jakoś stamtąd wykurzyć. Potem będziemy musieli reaktywować blokadę przeciwko Marcus'owi, bo jeśli będzie on w środku, a blokada uruchomiona, to nic to nie da. - Rozumiem - odparł Flynn, przytakując głową. Brandon uniósł wysoko brwi, gdy dotarł do strasznego wniosku - to jego brat musiał przez przypadek wyłączyć blokadę. Tylko on jest zdolny do takich głupot. Tyler obudził się. Znajdował się w okrągłej celi, która stała na środku jakiegoś ciemnego dużego pomieszczenia. Próbował z całej siły popchnąć kraty, ale były za mocne. Gdy się cofał, to potknął się i wylądował na podłodze. Szybko zorientował się, że przedmiotem, a raczej osobą, która spowodowała jego upadek, była Melania Trump. Kobieta obudziła się, a gdy dojrzała chłopaka, szturchnęła Garett'a i Jamesa. Cała trójka uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo na widok nastolatka. Stanęli nad nim, a Garett schylił się, by go unieść - chłopak był lekki jak piórko, więc mężczyzna nie czuł żadnego bólu, trzymając go za koszulkę tak, że ich głowy były na tej samej wysokości. Oparł go o kraty i głośno zaczął, plując na niego: - W końcu cię dorwaliśmy! Zapłacisz nam za wszystkie wyrządzone krzywdy. - Zwłaszcza za te upadki ze schodów - powiedział James i pięścią uderzył go w twarz. - Albo za wodę po ogórkach na mnie wylaną - dodała Melania i również wymierzyła jego policzek. Każdy z włamywaczy zaczął go bić po wypowiedzianym przez siebie zdaniu. - Za wpadnięcie do beczki z keczupem. - Za uderzenie drzwiami. - Za tort na twarzy. - Za podpalone buty - tu uderzył najpierw on, potem Melania. - Za klamkę przyklejoną do ręki. - Za kąpiel w farbie. - Za bombki w stopach. - I za gwoździe - uderzył razem z Melanią, a potem Garett rzucił Tyler'a na podłogę. Nastolatek miał całą posiniaczoną twarz, z ust i nosa leciała mu krew, brakowało mu też dwóch zębów. Chciał się odezwać, ale przychodziło mu to z wielkim trudem. Zamknął oczy i zemdlał. Zoltan zadzwonił do władz miasta z prośbą o ewakuację wszystkich w promieniu 1 kilometra od zabudowań G-Tech'u. Gdy okolica była już pusta, Davenport i noszący maskę Brandon uzbrojeni po pachy ruszyli w kierunku głównego budynku. Byli właśnie w parku, gdy od strony wroga padł pierwszy strzał z blastera. Flynn złapał swojego towarzysza i siłą popchnął go za grubsze drzewo, aby się za nim skrył. Tymczasem on stanął za budynkiem toalety. Słychać było kolejne strzały i zbliżających się przeciwników. Brandon wspiął się na zaśnieżony dach, po czym wyglądając zza niego zaczął strzelać ze swojego własnego blastera do wyłaniających się wrogów. A byli nimi ochroniarze G-Tech'u. Ich oczy świeciły się na niebiesko. Blask był naprawdę mocny, zupełnie jakby ktoś zamontował tam latarki. Zoltan również chciał się przyłączyć do walki, ale był zbyt przestraszony, aby się wychylić. Wystawił więc po prostu rękę i oddawał strzały na oślep. Jakież to by było proste, gdyby Brandon po prostu użył swojej bioniki, by zmieść ich wszystkich z powierzchni Ziemi. Niestety, mogły go nagrywać różne urządzenia - monitoring, ciekawscy ludzie z aparatem, kamery telewizyjne - więc chłopak musiał zachowywać się jakby był normalnym człowiekiem. Natomiast maskę nosił, aby nikt się nie zorientował, że to on - zabranie nieletniego do walki mogłoby się skończyć dla Zoltana nie najlepiej. Front przeciwników zbliżał się, co zmusiło Davenporta do rychłej zmiany kryjówki. Osłaniając rękami głowę, nachylił się i przebiegł pięć metrów. Był przy toaletach, tuż pod Brandonem. - Formacja wrogów na dziesiątej! - krzyknął nastolatek - Szybko, rzucaj bombę! - Jesteśmy w parku, to miejsce publiczne - narzekał Zoltan. - Naprawdę?! W takiej chwili?! - nalegał. Davenport wyjął z pasa broni bombę, po czym rzucił ją we wskazanym kierunku. Wybuch był tak potężny, że wyrzucił z ziemi kilka drzew, a śnieg wystrzelił we wszystkie strony. Fala eksplozji dosięgnęła nawet toalet. Brandon i Zoltan zostali odrzuceni aż o kilka metrów, przed dalszym lotem powstrzymały ich drzewa. Kilkunastu przeciwników zginęło lub zostało ciężko rannych, a reszta kontynuowała atak. Flynn i Davenport szybko podnieśli się i skryli się za dwoma sąsiadującymi ze sobą drzewami. Ostrzał wrogów stawał się coraz łatwiejszy. Było ich już mniej niż na początku, a bomba ich nieco osłabiła. Jednak dalej zachowywali przewagę liczebną i szybko zbliżali się do dwójki przeciwników. - Mam pomysł - zawołał Brandon - Widzisz tamten supermarket? - wskazał na znajdujący się 100 metrów od nich budynek - Mogę strzelić w szybę i kinezą przyciągnąć szkło, żeby ich poraniło. - Nie możesz! Co, jeśli ktoś cię zauważy? - Drugą rękę schowam do kieszeni, nikt nie zauważy, że nią ruszam. Potem się zwali winę na wadę w konstrukcji. - Odszkodowanie za to wszystko będzie mnie kosztować fortunę - załkał Zoltan. Brandon zrobił tak, jak powiedział. Wszystkie drobiny szkła przefrunęły między nim a Davenportem i zaatakowały wrogów, zupełnie jakby było to stado dzikich os. Nie mniej niż dwudziestu padło na ziemię, gdzie styczność z zimnym śniegiem spotęgowała ich ból. Na polu walki pozostało już ponad trzydziestu ochroniarzy. Większość miała poranione twarze, tylko kilku z nich uniknęło spotkania ze szkłem. Front przesuwał się już wolniej, jednak na tyle szybko, że zmusił Brandona i Zoltana do cofnięcia się o prawie 20 metrów. - A gdyby tak - proponował Flynn - podłożyć bomby pod drzewa? Wtedy wyrwałoby je z ziemi i przygniotłyby tych ochroniarzy. - Czy ty chcesz, aby władze miasta puściły mnie z torbami?! - wściekł się Zoltan. - Rzuć jakąś bombę dymną. Davenport wyciągnął niewielki granat i cisnął nim w kierunku przeciwników. Gęsty dym otoczył ich, uniemożliwiając im widzenie dalej niż za lufy ich blasterów. Brandon szybko podbiegł w ich stronę i położył kilka bomb na ziemi tuż przed drzewami. Odbiegł na kilkanaście metrów i wcisnął przycisk na pilocie. Drzewa wręcz wyleciały z ziemi razem z korzeni. Przygniotły przeciwników i rozwiały otaczający ich dym. Wszyscy leżeli już pod ciężkimi pniakami. Wszelkie próby wydostania się były wręcz niemożliwe. - Wow... - zdumiał się Brandon, oglądając park. Pełen był zwłok, rannych ludzi, powalonych drzew i zniszczeń. Śnieg w wielu miejscach przybierał jaskrawoczerwoną barwę - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę zabijał ludzi w Boże Narodzenie. - A ja natomiast - mówił Zoltan - Chyba trafię do więzienia na dożywocie. Trójka przestępców głowiła się nad tym, jak uciec z celi, ale nikomu nie przychodziły do głowy żadne sensowne pomysły. - Ej, a może wykorzystamy tego młodego? - nagle zaproponował James. - Niby do czego? - odezwała się Melania. - Może on będzie miał jakiś pomysł. E, młody! - krzyknął, a Tyler otworzył oczy. - Co? - Wiesz, jak stąd wyjść? - A skąd? - podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. - Macie może latarkę? - spytał Garett. - Yyy... ja chyba mam - odpowiedziała Melania, wyciągając z kieszeni owe urządzenie. Garett świecił po miejscu, w którym się znajdują. To była jakaś przechowalnia pełna starych pudeł i dziwnych maszyn. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł wąski korytarz z naprężoną w nim linką, a na jego końcu beczkę. - Jesteśmy w G-Tech'u! - skonkludował. - I co z tego? To w sumie nawet jeszcze gorzej... - westchnęła Melania - Jesteśmy w tym samym budynku co Marcus. Ucieczka stąd może być trudna. - Ale... gdzieś tutaj jest jeszcze jedna pułapka - przypomniał sobie Tyler, a włamywacze spojrzeli na niego - Niedaleko są czujniki ruchu, które otwierają sufit, a z niego wylatuje zawieszona na łańcuchu kula. Wiecie, taka do wyburzania. Może nam się uda, i ta kula rozwali celę. - To jest bardzo dobry pomysł - podsumowała Trump - To gdzie są te czujniki ruchu? Pod samym G-Tech'iem stało jeszcze kilku ochroniarzy. Wszyscy zostali szybko i niepostrzeżeni zestrzeleni przez Brandona. Razem z Davenportem podbiegli pod główne wejście, gdzie Zoltan próbował wklepać kod dostępu na ekranie. Niestety, komputer odrzucał wszystkie wpisane numery. - Cholera, Marcus musiał pozmieniać zabezpieczenia! Brandon odsunął ręką swojego towarzysza, a następnie blasterem zestrzelił ekran. Poleciały iskry, a drzwi rozsunęły się. - No, można i tak... - bąknął Zoltan. Wbiegli do środka. Byli w recepcji, czyli pomieszczeniu, które wcale nie przypominało recepcji. Po jego przeciwnej stronie znajdowało się puste stanowisko, do którego prowadził drewniany mostek nad jeziorkiem, na którego powierzchni znajdowały się sztuczne rośliny i żaby. - Szukanie Marcusa może potrwać i kilka dni - stwierdził Zoltan - W końcu 4 budynki, tyle pięter, pokoi... Nigdy go nie znajdziemy! Na mostek przeteleportował się właśnie wspomniany blondyn. - O, znaleźliśmy go - uśmiechnął się Davenport, choć nie była to na to pora. Tyler sam dokładnie nie pamiętał, gdzie zamontował czujniki ruchu. Szukał ich, oświetlając otoczenie latarką. W pewnym momencie przedmiot po prostu wypadł mu z ręki. - Szlag! - zawołał - Mam za krótkie ręce, nie dosięgnę. Garett, który siedział obok James'a i Melanii, wstał i próbował zabrać leżącą niedaleko celi latarkę. Położył się na podłodze i wyciągnął rękę za kraty. Tymczasem Tyler usiadł obok dwóch pozostałych złoczyńców. Ci, zadziwieni tym śmiałym posunięciem, odsunęli się nieco od Flynn'a. - Jak ci na imię? - po chwili ciszy zapytała Melania. - Tyler. - Ja jestem Melania, to jest James, a tam to Garett. - Miło mi was poznać - palnął. Trump wymieniła się zmieszanymi spojrzeniami z James'em. - Dlaczego zastawiałeś na nas pułapki? Chyba nie pracujesz tutaj, ani nie mieszkasz. Tyler wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział: - Odkąd pamiętam, jestem życiowym przegrywem. Żyję w cieniu mojego własnego brata, który jest chodzącym ideałem. Wszyscy mówią, jaki on jest świetny, przystojny, niesamowity... a o mnie nikt nie myśli, nawet nikt nie potrafi zapamiętać, jak się nazywam. Chłopak zamilkł na chwilę, z jego oczu poleciała łza. - Opowiadaj dalej, Kayler - odezwała się Melania. Tyler, nie zwracając uwagi na przekręcenie imienia, mówił dalej: - Moje życie to pasmo porażek. Wszyscy uważają, że jestem nic nie wartym śmieciem. Chciałem chociaż raz udowodnić światu, że się myli. Gdy tylko zauważyłem wasze podejrzane zachowanie w okolicy budynku, przystąpiłem do działania. Gdyby świat usłyszał, że Tyler Flynn uratował największą firmę na świecie przed trójką włamywaczy, może wszystko by się zmieniło. Przepraszam za te wszystkie pułapki. Nastolatek skrył głowę między kolana. Melania posmutniała, a James siedział niewzruszony. - Mam! - zawołał nagle Garett. Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku mężczyzny, który wskazywał palcem na latarkę leżącą za kratami - Tyle próbowałem ją wyciągnąć, a właśnie odkryłem, że ona świeci prosto na ten czujnik ruchu! Faktycznie, wydawało się, jakby środkowy strumień światła z latarki padał prosto na leżący na jednym z pudeł czujnik ruchu. - Świetnie - uśmiechnęła się Melania - Trzeba teraz go aktywować i ustawić się tak, aby kraty ani kula nie zrobiły nam krzywdy. Już po chwili wszyscy stali po jednej ze stron celi. James rzucił swoją skórzaną kurtką w kierunku czujnika. Urządzenie zamigotało, a po chwili sufit otworzył się i wyleciała z niego ogromna kula. Przebiła się przez kraty i przeleciała przed nosami uwięzionych. Dziura była tak wielka, że wydostaliby się przez nią nawet gdyby wszyscy byli dwa razy więksi. Z celi wyskakiwali pojedynczo, aby uniknąć uderzenia przez bujającą się kulę. Najpierw uciekła Melania, potem Garett i James. W momencie, gdy Tyler miał wyskoczyć, jego sznurówka zahaczyła o kratę i spowodowała upadek. Natomiast po wstaniu kula uderzyła go i przeniosła trzy metry dalej. - Ten to faktycznie jest przegrywem - skomentowała Melania. Gdy kula wróciła w to samo miejsce, łańcuch zerwał się i ciężki obiekt spadł prosto na Tyler'a, wgniatając go w podłogę. - Totalnym przegrywem - dodał James. Przez chwilę Brandon i Zoltan wpatrywali się w pełnego poczucia wyższości Marcus'a, aż w końcu Davenport spanikował i skrył się za plecami swojego towarzysza. - Bierz jego, ja jestem niewinny! - krzyknął. Marcus niespodziewanie wystrzelił z ręki czerwonym laserem, na co Brandon odpowiedział zielonym. Oba zetknęły się na środku dystansu między nimi, tworząc żółtą kulę energii. Zoltan uciekł i przyglądał się temu zdarzeniu z boku. W pewnym momencie Flynn poczuł, że przegra ten pojedynek. Gwałtownie padł na ziemię, a kula przeleciała nad jego ciałem i trafiła w ścianę, tworząc w niej sporych rozmiarów dziurę. - Hej, będziesz płacić za remont! - zawołał Zoltan, patrząc wrogo na blodnyna. Ruch jednym palcem wystarczył, aby kineza Marcusa rzuciła Zoltana na drugi koniec pokoju. Brandon wystawił przed siebie dwie ręce, z których trysły błyskawice. Marcus machnął ręką tak, jakby miał narysować przed sobą ogromny łuk. Wszystkie błyskawice trafiły w sufit, którego fragmenty opadły na podłogę. - No tę dziurę to trzeba będzie załatać... - powiedział Zoltan, licząc w głowie koszty tej operacji. - Czy możesz się zamknąć?! - zawołali równocześnie Brandon i Marcus. - My tu próbujemy się skupić na walce - dodał MacMandy. Most, na którym stał blondyn zaczął się palić za sprawą Brandona, który wzniecił ten pożar kiwnięciem palca wskazującego. Marcus uniósł wysoko ręce, a cała woda ze sztucznego jeziora zawisła w powietrzu, a następnie uderzyła w most, gasząc go. Blondyn był przemoczony do suchej nitki. Po chwili uformował z wody cztery działa armatnie. Z jednej z nich wystrzeliła z niesamowitą prędkością kula, która powaliła Brandona na podłogę i zmoczyła go. Nastolatek prędko wstał i kolejne trzy kule odrzucił na ściany. Armaty zamieniły się w sześciany, z których tryskały cienki strużki wody, które z olbrzymią siłą atakowały Flynn'a. Odpychany przez nie w kierunku wyjścia, nie miał żadnych szans na wyjście z tego cało. Zoltan, widząc zachodzącą sytuację, wyciągnął blaster i strzelił w Marcusa. Mężczyzna wpadł na barierkę, a cała woda rozlała się. Brandon odepchnął się od progu drzwi. - Ktoś taki jak ty śmie w ogóle do mnie strzelać?! - zawołał wściekle Marcus i strzelił błyskawicami w Zoltana. Mężczyzna padł na podłogę. Brandon wyciągnął z kieszeni bombę i rzucił nią w kierunku przeciwnika. Ten jednak, dzięki swojej kinezie rozbroił ją, gdy była w powietrzu, a następnie skierował ją prosto do wody. Marcus ponownie przystąpił do rażenia Zoltana prądem. Nagle ktoś strzelił w blondyna, ale tym razem od strony recepcji. Był to Tyler, który wyszedł z jednego z korytarzy. Marcus ponownie uderzył o barierkę, przerywając swój atak na Zoltana. Mężczyzna popatrzył na nastolatka złowrogo. - Już po nim - bąknął Brandon. - Kim ty jesteś, żeby mnie atakować, co?! - zapytał wytrącony z równowagi Marcus. Stał skierowany plecami do Brandona i Zoltana. Jedną rękę wysunął do tyłu wytwarzając tarczę osłaniającą go od tej strony. Tyler rzucił swoją broń w kąt, a Brandon plasnął się w twarz. - Jeśli chcesz mnie zabić, zrób to gołymi rękoma. Marcus lekko skinął głową, po czym powolnym krokiem szedł w stronę Tyler'a. Jednak na samym końcu mostka naprężona była cieniutka linka, którą blondyn zerwał. Z biurka recepcyjnego wynurzyła się ogromna bokserska pięść zamontowana na długim grubym metalowym pręcie. Mężczyzna dostał prosto w brzuch, a siła uderzenia przerzuciła go na drugi koniec sali. Uderzył w ścianę nad drzwiami, a następnie upadł tak, że jego głowa znalazła się w progu drzwi. Brandon i Zoltan od razu do niego podbiegli i wymierzyli w jego twarz blasterami. - To twój koniec! - wrzasnął Zoltan - Liczymy do trzech i strzelamy. Raz... dwa... - Stop! - nagle przełamał się Brandon - Nie róbmy tego. - Dlaczego? - Zoltan miał pretensje. - Czy ktoś dalej pamięta, jaki dzisiaj jest dzień? Nie widzisz, co dzisiaj zrobiliśmy?! Ile ludzi zabitych i rannych... To nie powinno mieć miejsca. Mamy dzisiaj naprawdę wyjątkowy dzień i z tego powodu chcę wybaczyć mojemu największemu wrogowi. Wszyscy w tym pomieszczeniu wytrzeszczyli szeroko oczy. Brandon opuścił broń, a potem wyrzucił ją na podłogę. Zoltan zupełnie nie zgadzał się z Brandonem, jednak po naprawdę dłuższej chwili namysłu, której nikt nie przerwał żadnym słowem, również pozbył się blastera. Marcus powoli wstał, nieufnie patrząc na tę dwójkę. - Idź. Dajemy ci wolność - wydukał Zoltan. MacMandy spojrzał w oczy każdemu w tej sali. Chwilę tak stał, aż spokojnie odwrócił się i powolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku parku. Wszyscy tak stali i patrzyli, jak Marcus idzie. Domyślili się, że próbuje sobie poukładać w głowie to wszystko, co miało właśnie miejsce. Mężczyzna nie rozumiał zupełnie nic, myśli wręcz rozszarpywały jego głowę. - Marcus! - nagle zawołał Brandon, gdy blondyn był już oddalony o jakieś 50 metrów. MacMandy odwrócił się, a Flynn uśmiechnął się lekko - Wesołych Świąt. Widać było, że Marcus nie był w stanie na to odpowiedzieć. Skinął lekko głową, jakby cisnęło mu się na usta "Nawzajem" i kontynuował swoją wolną wędrówkę. Gdy tylko Marcus wkroczył na teren parku, Brandon przeteleportował się, a po dwóch sekundach wrócił. Rozległ się komputerowy głos "Blokada wyłączona". Blondyn szedł jeszcze chwilę, aż w końcu rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Melania, James, Garett i Tyler dokładnie wyjaśnili Zoltanowi sytuację z włamaniem. Trójka przestępców również została puszczona wolno. Mężczyźni natychmiast uciekli prawdopodobnie w stronę swoich domów, podczas gdy Melania zatrzymała się, by zamienić słówko z Tyler'em. Rozmawiali tuż przed bramą, która stanowiła wyjście z terenu budynków G-Tech'u. - Wiesz, Payler... chciałabym ci podziękować. - Za co? - zdziwił się chłopak. - Odmieniłeś mnie - mówiła ze łzami w oczach - Ty, taka słaba jednostka, próbuje walczyć o sprawiedliwość... Poświęciłeś się dla tych pułapek, odważnie stawiłeś się Marcus'owi. Widać, że ci zależy. A ja... nie wiem, jak Garett i James, ale ja poczułam, że robię coś nie tak. My tę sprawiedliwość, o którą inni walczą, niszczymy. Całe życie robiłam wszystko nieuczciwie, aby tylko poczuć się tą ważniejszą i lepszą od innych. Przez takich ludzi jak my, przepadają tacy wspaniali ludzie jak ty. Dziękuję ci za to, że otworzyłeś mi oczy. Za to, co robiłam przez całe życie, muszę ponieść karę... chodź ze mną na policję, wszystko opowiemy, ja zostanę aresztowana, a ty doznasz wywyższenia. Zasługujesz na to. Flynn zaczął płakać. Nigdy nikt tak o nim pięknie nie powiedział. To były chyba pierwsze komplementy, jakie w życiu usłyszał. Mocno się przytulił do kobiety. - Nie wydam cię policji - nagle szepnął. - W takim razie sama tam pójdę i powiem, że to byłeś ty. Haylor, Kaylor... w każdym razie skojarzą z wyglądu. Tyler lekko się zaśmiał, po czym razem z Melanią udał się w kierunku komisariatu policji. Funkcjonariusze nie uwierzyli, że taki drobny człowieczek mógłby powstrzymać trzech złodziei przed obrabowaniem G-Tech'u. Dopiero, gdy Tyler, chcąc stać się wiarygodnym źródłem informacji, powiedział, że jego bratem jest Brandon, zmienili podejście. Krótka wymiana zdań między nimi doprowadziła ich do wniosku, że to zapewne sam Brandon ich wszystkich powstrzymał. Melania została skuta w kajdanki, a do informacji publicznej została podana informacja, że 17-letni Brandon Flynn uratował G-Tech przed trójką włamywaczy. Tyler wrócił do domu na piechotę. Był naprawdę wściekły, słysząc, jak ludzie dookoła rozmawiają o niesamowitym wyczynie jego brata. Gdy przechodził obok dwóch babć rozprawiających na ten temat, nie wytrzymał i powiedział, że to on rozprawił się z tymi włamywaczami. W odpowiedzi panie nakrzyczały na niego i zakazały mu podszywania się pod takiego wspaniałego bohatera. Po powrocie do domu okazało się, że wszyscy już dostali prezenty. Izabela omal nie zeszła na zawał, gdy zobaczyła zapakowany obraz Leonarda da Vinci. Była wściekła, kazała Jasmine odwiesić obraz "Mona Lisy" do Luwru. Pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht otrzymał raczej skromne podarunki, z których był naprawdę zadowolony. Tymczasem Brandon dostał nową parę najmodniejszych butów, własny jacht w Monako i certyfikat o niedawno odkrytej galaktyce nazwanej jego imieniem. - O, Tyler - zawołała Izabela, gdy jej syn wszedł do domu. Wypowiedziała to takim tonem, jakby chłopak był tutaj przez cały czas - Yyy... dla ciebie nie ma prezentów - to też powiedziała ze stoickim spokojem. Młody Flynn uśmiechnął się. Przynajmniej nie dostanie skarpet, jak co roku. Marcus dalej nie był w stanie zrozumieć tego, co się wydarzyło. Siedział sam w swoim domku w Kanadzie, przy biurku w sypialni. Okna były całkowicie zasłonięte, a jedynym źródłem światła w pokoju była czerwona jarzeniówka. Całe jego ciało trzęsło się z emocji. Mężczyzna pił kolejną już butelkę naprawdę mocnej wódki, ale nie czuł, aby mu pomagała. Nie był nawet pijany. - Ja nie chcę czuć żadnych pozytywnych uczuć! - krzyczał tak rozpaczliwie, jakby przeżywał śmierć bliskiej osoby - Nie chcę! Rozwścieczony roztrzaskał butelkę o ścianę naprzeciwko i schował głowę w dłoniach, szlochając. W pewnym momencie upadł z krzesła i wylądował na kolanach. Odchylił się do tyłu i skierował spojrzenie w sufit. - Lucyferze, jeżeli istniejesz, pomóż mi! - krzyczał - Chcę być taki jak ty! Mam ci tak wiele do zaoferowania! Zamilkł na chwilę. Nikt się nie zjawił. Jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany cisnął rękami w podłogę. Uderzenie było tak potężne, że aż z sufitu opadł tynk na jego ramiona. Marcus przyłożył głowę do podłogi. - Masz potencjał - usłyszał szept, który dochodził jakby z każdej strony. Mężczyzna uniósł głowę. Przed nim stało coś, co swoją budową przypominało człowieka, ale nim nie było. Jego twarz była ciężka do opisania. Przypominała ona nieskończony mrok i ciemność, do którego można wręcz wpaść i nigdy nie wyjść. Tułów i nogi były nagie, ale osłonięte jakby czarnym dymem. Wszystkie jego palce były cienkie i zakończone długimi ostrymi paznokciami. Od samej kreatury biło nieopisaną potęgą, złem i nienawiścią. Jej obecność powodowała więdnięcie roślin i zamieranie zwierząt. Wzbudzała ona strach we wszystkim, zwykłych przedmiotach czy najokropniejszych pająkach. Nawet Marcus czuł się wystraszony. - Co masz mi do zaoferowania? - wypowiedział głosem tak strasznym, że blondyna przeszły ciarki po plecach. - Kim jesteś? - zadał pytanie. - Jestem Szatanem. Stwórcą całego zła na świecie, istotą niepokonaną i wszechmocną. Co masz mi do zaoferowania? - powtórzył pytanie. - Chcę nie czuć żadnych pozytywnych uczuć. Chcę być taki jak ty. Być potężnym i budzić strach - opowiedział to z głębokim przekonaniem. - A co ja z tego będę miał? - Stworzę potężne państwo rozciągające się na całą Ziemię, a nawet na cały Wszechświat. Będzie w nim panować całkowity chaos i wszystkie twoje zasady. Szatan zamilkł. To była naprawdę ciekawa propozycja. W pewnej chwili Marcus wysunął przed siebie rękę. Po chwili, powolnym ruchem jego rozmówca podał mu dłoń. Pakt z Szatanem został podpisany. Inne informacje *